Historias de instituto
by HanaKirklandVargas
Summary: Varias historias suceden en un instituto, cambios , alumnos nuevos , nuevas amistades y mucho misterio...
1. Chapter 1

Aviso:Los personajes están inspirados en los de Hetalia, pero a algunos (la mayoría) le cambie el nombre. A ver si averiguáis quien es quien.

**Capítulo 1.**

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la última hora, vi como todos se apresuraban en guardar todas las cosas y se iban lo más rápido posible, yo en cambio recogía con tranquilidad y mejor que fuera así , ya que el hecho de acompañar a mi hermano y a Isabel, su novia aunque él lo niegue, me suponía estar un poco incomodo y a que mi hermano no se muestre tal y como es. Ademas de todos modos no me iba solo, en la puerta de mi clase estaba esperándome mi mejor amiga, Hoshi, siempre me espera e incluso me protege y cuida, eso me alegra mucho ya que es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente y encima es bastante mona, me dirijo hacia ella con la mochila colgada en los hombros, ella me sonríe mientras se arregla con las manos el pelo largo y negro que hace unos segundos estaba recogido con una coleta.  
>-Tengo buenas noticias, Pablo-dice mientras bajamos las escaleras-He hablado con mi tutor, el señor Soren, y le pregunte si podía cambiarme a tu clase y me dijo que por él si podía pero que debía hablar con tu tutora-se paro en seco en mitad del y me sonrío plenamente, eso quería decir que la señorita Marina, mi tutora, le dijo que si pero eso era fácil de deducir antes de que me lo dijera porque el señor Soren es el profesor más enrollado de todo el instituto y además es bastante guapo y mi tutora es muy sensible y fácil de convencer. Mire a Hoshi a los ojos y la abrace.<br>-Cuanto me alegro, así podre hablar con alguien que me preste atención pero ...¿Y Helena? - le mire algo triste, Helena es amiga de Hoshi y llevan desde primaria juntas en la misma clase, separarse de ella seguro que le entristecerá.  
>-No te preocupes, ella estará bien lo único que hace en clase es dormir ...- suspiro y se puso a andar otra vez- Vamos, seguro que cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas nos regañan ...- Mire el reloj y enseguida me puse a andar rápidamente.<p>

Nunca había tardado tanto en llegar a mi casa , fui directo a mi cuarto donde deje mi cartera y cuando salí de el , me di cuenta de que el piano de mi padre estaba sonando y fui directo allí ya que escuchar a mi padre tocar el piano era una de las cosas que más me gustaba pero me lleve un chasco cuando vi que se trataba de mi hermano y su novia, Isabel.  
>-Menudas horas de llegar-dijo mi hermano algo enrojecido por haberle pillado tocándole una canción a Isabel- Tienes pizza en el congelador para comer.<br>Salude a Isabel con una sonrisa y luego pose la mirada sobre Marco.  
>-¿Y mamá y papá?- dije algo confuso.<br>-Fueron a ver al abuelo - me miró con resignación y algo enfadado- No te acuerdas que ayer nos dijeron que si queríamos verlo llegáramos pronto.  
>-Joder, es verdad no me acorde con las ganas que tenía yo de ver al abuelo...- mi abuelo era un Dios para mi, es la persona que más me apoya en mi familia y quien me enseño a hacer muchas cosas.-¿Por qué no fuiste tú? - Menuda pregunta le hice aunque ya sabia la respuesta que iba a darme, tenía la esperanza de que dijera lo que de verdad piensa del abuelo.<br>-Yo no quiero ir a ver al viejo, ademas hoy invite a Isabel a comer ...-dijo enfurecido.  
>-Bueno tampoco hace falta que le faltes el respeto a tu abuelo-sonrío Isabel, sentada en una silla donde observaba a mi hermano.<br>Me despedí de ellos y fui a la cocina donde me prepare la pizza que mencionó mi hermano y mientras se hacía en el horno escuchaba la melodía que entonaba mi hermano en el piano.

-Editado a partir de aquí! -

Por la noche después de haber dormido dos horas , baje con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala del piano, cerré la puerta y me acerque lentamente al piano. Acaricie las teclas antes de sentarme y empece a tocar "The little Mermaid" una canción que me enseño mi madre y que tocaba cuando no podía dormir bien porque hace que me relaje y piense en todos los momentos buenos con ella. Justo cuando estaba terminando entro Isabel que hizo que saltara de la silla.  
>-Perdón no era mi intención asustarte -se acerco a mi lentamente mientras se recogía el pelo- Tocas muy bien, ¿solo lo haces por la noche?- soltó una risotada.<br>Negué con la cabeza, mi corazón iba a mil por hora del susto que me dio pero cuando conseguí tranquilizarme me senté y la mire sonriendo.  
>- Aprovecho cuando mis padres no están para tocar-me reí-<br>En verdad no podía dormir y baje a tocar...- Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, sentí su piel ligeramente bronceada sobre la mía, seguro que se echaba alguna crema porque su piel es muy suave tanto que no paraba de sobarle el brazo mientras ella me miraba sonriendo.  
>-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano- pare de acariciale el brazo y le mire a sus preciosos ojos verdes. Ella se rió.<br>-Él es el que cuida de mi -me susurró al oído y me acarició la cabeza- Aunque no lo parezca ...- me beso la frente y me puse rojo- Buenas noches-se levantó y se fue, no aparte la mirada de ella ni de su camisón rojo y verde hasta que desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente , cuando me desperté no había nadie en casa, fui directo al instituto porque lo más seguro es que Hoshi no me esperara. Cuando llegue a clase mire a mi hermano con la intención de ir a preguntarle porque no me despertó pero Maiakovski, mas conocida como Maia, se puso delante mía impidiéndome el paso y la visión. Maia es una chica bastante alta y aunque sea muy guapa es la que más miedo me da.  
>-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?- se agacha un poco para poder posar sus ojos morados en los mios y poder intimidarme.<br>-Me quede dormido...-conteste tembloroso observando su sonrisa.  
>-Pues debes llegar antes-me sonrió dulcemente- o si no sufrirás las consecuencias - de repente note como un aura maligna en ella, que me hacia temblar más , ya sabia yo que elegirla como delegada no era buena idea.<br>-Va...- y antes de que hubiera terminado la frase se fue con el hermano de Hoshi que apareció por la puerta y detrás de él otro chico con la tutora. El chico era bastante guapo, rubio con los ojos azules pero demasiado serio. Su cara me sonaba mucho quizás salia en algún anuncio de la tele o lo vi por la ciudad. Todos ocupamos nuestro asiento y el chico se sentó a mi lado ya que era en único sitio libre en la clase y mientras la tutora decía el nombre del chico yo lo miraba de reojo sonrojado había algo en él que lo hacía especial. Él me miro algo serio.  
>-¿Cómo te llamas tú?-me susurró.<br>-Pa...Pablo-conteste algo nervioso y luego formule una pregunta que debía de saber- ¿Y tú? Es que no me entere bien- "porque no me concentro al mirarte" pensé.  
>-Heinrich-sonrío ligeramente, cuando sonreía estaba más guapo. Me pase toda la clase observándole y pensando en él, algo raro ocurría en mi ... NUNCA me había pasado algo así con un chico, estaba bastante preocupado así que en el recreo buscaría a Hoshi para pregunatarle varias cosas.<p>

**Fin capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En el recreo estuve buscando a Hoshi por todo el patio pero no la encontré por allí por lo que decidí preguntarle a mi hermano si la había visto. Atravesé todo el patio hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se encontraban sentados Marco, Isabel y Pierre, un chico rubio con el pelo ondulado hasta los hombros, sus ojos son azules y es bastante cariñoso demasiado diría yo.  
>-Marco...¿has visto a Hoshi?- Jadee.<br>-Si, pero no se a donde fue- se encogió de hombros.  
>-Yo si la vi - dijo Pierre mientras me miraba sonriente-fue a la enfermería.<br>-¿A la enfermería!- grite algo asustado.  
>-Tranquilo-rió Isabel- a lo mejor le sentó algo mal o se hizo una herida.<br>Mire a Isabel algo más tranquilo, me despedí con la mano y me dí la vuelta hacia la enfermería pero antes de poder bajar ni siquiera el primer escalón Pierre se acerco a mi y de dio una preciosa rosa roja para que se la diera a Hoshi, le dí las gracias y baje rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a aquella clase que habían transformado en enfermería poniendo una cama y varios botiquines. Abrí la puerta y vi una chica de espaldas, vestía un uniforme distinto al resto, se componía de una camisa blanca y un vestido de tirantes rojo a cuadros, su pelo era negro y le llegaba por los hombros. Estaba sentada en una silla, acompañando a una chica que yacía en la cama. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado vi que se trataba de Hoshi, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Me acerque a ella para fundirnos en un abrazo de consuelo cuando me di cuenta de que la chica de la cama era Helena y tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones.  
>- ¿Qué ha pasado?-dije mirando los ojos oscuros de Hoshi.<br>-Se peleo con Maia-se limpió las lágrimas y respiro hondo-Siento no haberte avisado...  
>-No pasa nada, es más importante que estés con ella-mire a Helena tristemente y aunque era muy normal verla dormida se me rompió el corazón cuando veía los moratones. Le acaricie con cuidado y puse la rosa, a modo de adorno, en el pelo.<br>-¿Y eso?-dijo Hoshi algo extrañada pero satisfecha por lo bien que le quedaba.  
>-Me la dio Pierre-cogí una silla y me senté al lado de Hoshi, esta estaba agarrando la mano de Helena con fuerza- ¿Por qué se peleo?<br>-No lo se muy bien-suspiró- creo que es porque Maia creía que Helena iba detrás de Thao  
>-Pero Maia, ¿no es la novia de tu hermano? ¿por qué hizo eso?<br>-Esta claro, si a ti te gustara alguien y otro fuera detrás de ella no harías todo lo posible porque ese alguien no consiguiera salir con ella.  
>-Tienes razón-me rasque la cabeza- espero que se recupere, dentro de nada va a tocar- me levante cuidadosamente y antes de irme observe a Helena con la esperanza de que me dijera adiós. Salí de la habitación y pasee lentamente por el patio cuando a lo lejos vi a Heinrich entablando una conversación con Alice, una chica rubia con el pelo largo recogido con dos coletas y unos ojos verdes, casi siempre se muestra malhumorada o enfadada pero en esa ocasión sonreía ligeramente y sus mejillas estaban coloradas y aunque esa escena no me agradaba, no aparte la mirada de allí. Sonreí cuando vi aparecer al rato a William, el novio de Alice ,un chico bastante mono, sus ojos son azules y lleva unas gafas, el pelo es rubio y corto. Vi como saludo a ambos y sorprendió a Heinrich ,e incluso a Alice, dándole un beso a Alice. Esta se aparto de Will y le grito, en cierto modo se parecía a mi hermano porque le gustaba mostrar su amor delante de nadie, se fue enfadada y Will la siguió pidiéndole perdón, en ese momento sonó el timbre que avisaba que el recreo había acabado.<br>Yo me fui hacia la clase sonriendo, pensando que durante las horas que quedaban iba a estar al lado de Heinrich. Pero no fue así, cuando llegue a la clase Heinrich se fue con el grupo de Maia. Así que decidí sentarme con un chico al que no le había prestado atención, el hermano de Will, y se merecía tener amigos. Me senté a su lado y le mire sonriente, aunque no sea popular como su hermano, me pareció mas guapo que él.  
>-Espero que no te moleste sentarme a tu lado.<br>-No...es más me hace mucha ilusión-me miro feliz.  
>-He pensado en quedarme aquí lo que queda de curso-mire sus ojos azules-¿Como te llamabas?-agache la cabeza me daba vergüenza que no me hubiera aprendido su nombre, me daba asco a mi mismo porque había sido como las personas que tanto odio, solo sabía que Will era su hermano.<br>-Matt- no apartaba la mirada de mi, parecía que no se creía que le estuviera hablando.  
>Nos tocaba clase de música pero sabía que el profesor no iba a venir porque después de darse el viaje para ver a mi abuelo, se pidió el día libre, si mi padre es mi profesor de música, cosa que detesta Marco. Mientras hablaba con Matt, no paraba de mirar a Heinrich, me daba coraje que hubiera elegido a ellos en vez de mi grupo.<br>- Te veo preocupado, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Matt tímidamente.  
>-No tranquilo. Es que una amiga esta herida en la enfermería pero no es grave.-suspire, aunque en realidad no fuera eso lo que me preocupaba.<br>-Ah, si me entere de que Maia se peleo con otra chica, pobrecita-su rostro se entristeció como si fuera el afectado.  
>-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y con mis amigos en el recreo, no me gusta verte solo.<br>-¿En serio? ¡Que alegría!-parecía que iba a llorar de alegría, pero de repente mi hermano se levanto y empezó a gritar.  
>-Mira rubito! Tú no eres quien para insultarnos a mi y a mi hermano-miraba muy enfurecido Heinrich- cuando acabas de llegar y ni siquiera nos conoces. No te acerques ni a Isabel, ni a Pablo, ni a mi!-se fue de la clase dando un portazo, yo me quede en shock por lo sucedido y cuando analice lo que dijo Marco, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos. Isabel miro furiosa a Heinrich y fue en busca de mi hermano. No me lo podía creer, que él hubiera dicho algo malo de mi o de mi hermano, cuando lo conocí parecía una buena persona, Matt me dio un pañuelo y me abrazo mientras me susurraba al oído "Tranquilo", Maia se acerco.<br>-Mira llorando como un bebé - miró a Heinrich con felicidad, como si estuviera felicitándole por lo que había causado.  
>- Maia ...-Thao agarró a Maia para frenarla, mucha veces la paraba para no hacerme daño porque soy amigo de su hermana,es el que mejor me cae del grupo. Maia miro a Thao con cara de niña buena y le abrazo volviendo a su sitio. Me limpie las lágrimas y vi que Heinrich no paraba de mirarme con cara de "Lo siento no era mi intención" pero pase de él porque el esquema de como me imaginaba que era él no coincidía con la realidad.<br>Pasados unos minutos, Marco e Isabel volvieron a clase, Marco miro con odio al grupo de Maia con él que tenía relación por Isabel, cogió una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Isabel en cambio fue con los otros.

**Fin del capitulo 2**


End file.
